Just a Judge
by gladysnotw
Summary: Johanna felt as free as her small bird, who sat in its cage and sang all day. Living with the strict Judge Turpin is the only life she's known. Just a short story about what life was like in the Turpin household for Johanna.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm in a place that no one should be_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The judge hardly ever came into her room. She couldn't help but lower her eyes at that first statement. The judge. That's all he was. Not a father, nor a proper guardian.

He kept her in that old house all her life, and never let her out. The only view she had of the world was what she saw through her windows. Then again, it wasn't the best view of the world. She mostly saw old buildings and a black gate with the gentle folk, going about their lives.

She sat, sang, and sewed all day long. Her golden hair shined in the sunlight as she sat by her window, singing to herself.

Judge Turpin did come in one afternoon. She heard the door unlock and he stepped inside. She hardly ever saw him, so his face always seemed different whenever he came in. She got to her feet and curtsied, like he had taught her to always do.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, sir?"

She spoke with her little high pitched voice, staring at the carpet. He stepped towards her and reached out to stroke her cheek.

She swallowed as he simply stared at her. About a minute passed by and he didn't even answer her question. She had even forgot she had asked it. The judge asked her to sit and she obeyed.

He stood before her, a bit uneasy. Judge Turpin pursed his lips and blinked several times before speaking.

"My dear Johanna."

She gave a curt nod. "Sir."

"You know that I care for you. That I love you most dearly."

"Yes, sir."

Of course she had to reply that way. He wasn't a man that took the opposite of what he wanted to hear very well.

"I have sheltered you and cared for you all these years. And, you have kept me company."

She wasn't sure what his point was, but she listened as she hoped he would get there soon. It felt odd to be in the same room with him for so long.

"I suppose what I mean is that I fear your heart is elsewhere."

She blinked. "I'm sorry?"

He stood straight and looked down at her. "I will say no more. Perhaps it was foolish of me to come. I know that you would never betray me. Ever."

His finger tucked a stray hair behind her ear and ran across her cheek and down her chin. Johanna just stared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the judge. He left her then, closing the door and locking it behind him. She let out a long sigh and felt her cheeks. They were warm and she realized that her hands were trembling.

The young blonde thought on the judge's words and feared that he knew about the boy. The one who saw her by her window a few days before and was madly in live with her.

She gave him a small smile and saw the excitement on his face. He stared up at her and she suddenly felt something she never thought she would in her life. Hope. Hope that she would one day open her wings and fly from her cage.

Johanna looked up at her small bird as it sang in its cage. It whistled and her lips stretched into a small smile.

 **~x~**

 **A/N: Sweeney Todd needs more fanfiction, people! I just wrote this to show more of what life was like for Johanna and Judge Turpin, It's just a short story that'll only be about 2-3 chapters long. Anyways, hope you like it and keep the Sweeney Tood love alive. More to come...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mischief, mischief_

Johanna knew the judge spoke of Antony. He knew about him and that he had seen her. Johanna had to leave the house and escape, but with whom?

Antony and her hadn't really met, but she knew by the look on his face that be was willing to rescue her. She devised a plan to signal to him that she was willing to run away with him.

The next time he came by her window, she tossed him a piece of cloth. He looked up at her with hope in his eyes. Then, he ran off, telling her that he would come back for her.

Joy and excitement filled Johanna's heart. She rushed to her door but was greeted with it being opened. She froze and bowed her head as the judge came in.

"Johanna, what's the rush?"

She bit her lip. "Nothing, sir. I was merely running from a spider. Seems as though one has made its way into my room. I think it has gone now."

He suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest. "No need to fear, my darling."

His fingers ran through her golden hair and she swallowed. He left her alone and closed the door. On either side of the door, Judge Turpin and Johanna sighed in relief.

Johanna was relieved because the judge had not seen her so excited. However, Judge Turpin was, perhaps, the most relieved for he had been spying on poor Johanna, like he always did.

In the hallway, there was a portrait on the wall. Behind it was a small peephole, which he looked through to see the inside of her room.

He would marvel at her beauty and cherish her singing voice. The judge rushed into her room when he could no longer get a clear view of her.

Johanna sat back down by her window and sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Her pale finger pressed against her window as she tried to see if Antony was nearby.

No such luck. He had to be planning carefully for the judge had many spies, the Beadle and others. Johanna prayed, hoping Antony would be alright and be clever with his planning.


End file.
